Sugar & Spice
by mrs. edward cullen ldc
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with Charlie Mr E Cullen is her English teacher and she falls for him. This isnt your normal Bella Swan She can be really bitchy She becomes best friends with Mary-Alice Brandon When Tanya breaks Edwards heart how will Bella handle it
1. Chapter 1

**I got my insparation from xcarliex!!!!!! i love her to death and she's my sister from another mister and i hope all goes well with Madi!!!!**

**SM owns twilight and all its characters. !!!**

Ch 1: Intro to Forks

BPOV:

Forks, what a fucking joke right? I'm actually living in a place that's named  
after a tool to help you eat. I could just tell this was going to be super.  
Charlie, the good old police chief is so completely boring but like a good  
little girl I play the good daughter card. I guess this dull town should have  
prepared me for what's to come at the high school, and guess what? I wasn't  
shocked to find that Forks high school looked more like a fucking mental  
institution, hell even the kids looked crazy! I really wasn't going to fit in  
here! Jumping out of my car in my best 'come fuck me' heels and 'don't mess with  
me' scowl I headed towards what I assume is the front desk, jeez what had I  
let myself in for? A middle aged woman approached me with a too sweet smile on  
her god awful face, man I almost had to pinch myself to remind me to be  
polite.  
"Hey I'm Isabella Swan. I was hoping you could help me with my class list?" I  
said in my sweetest, eat voice.  
"Welcome to Forks Isabella. Here's you class list and map, hope you enjoy your  
time here"  
Enjoy, you have got to be shitting me right? So the inbreed morons that inhabit  
this shithole had started to flock in, all staring at me. I guess Forks don't  
have new students that often, I mean who would willingly live out here? I have  
got to say that from all the faces I've seen already Forks is seriously  
lacking in hotties. I mean I don't think I'm something special but I know how  
to use what God gave me and I've turned it into a fucking masterpiece. I looked at  
my list, first up English with a Mr. E. Cullen. Bring it on bitch.  
The class was easy to find and well I wasn't disappointed when I got there,  
standing behind the desk was God himself but in the body of a young 20  
something stud, bronze sex hair, buff body, a walking wet dream. Yummy, too  
bad he's a teacher. Nothing against the teaching profession but who willingly  
gives up their life to teach ungrateful shithead kids? Fuck up loser virgins, is  
the answer to that.  
The class was small and it was only currently half full and I already felt  
cramped. Walking to Mr. Greek God I was careful not to trip; sometimes I'm too  
clumsy for my own good. The damn stud hadn't even noticed my presence, prick.  
"I assume your Mr. Coven?" I asked still annoyed that he hadn't lifted his  
head to acknowledge me. I knew he must have heard my come in, these heels ain't  
quiet.  
"It's Cullen." He said almost embarrassed to correct me, finally looking at  
me, Christ green eyes that make my panties damp. I'm fucked.  
"Sorry. I'm Bella." I answered and smiled.  
"Welcome Bella, before we start today..." Before Mr. Green eyed pantie soaker  
could I finished I knew where he was going to I stopped him before he got  
ahead of himself.  
"First off Cullen. I don't do the new kid group therapy speech at the  
beginning of class, so don't think about asking that. I don't sit next to  
mentally incapable retards either, I do my work which I'm fucking hot at and I'm  
straight with everyone. Now what were you saying?" Mr. Cullen sat there  
dumbstruck at my little bitch fit but soon snapped out of it and nodded at me,  
mouth still wide open.  
"You'll be sitting next to Mary-Alice Brandon. Back table and to the left."  
He said shyly, looking almost scared. Great he's shy, not I feel like a dick. I  
never go for the shy ones they seem so challenging, damn get a grip Bella he's  
a fucking teacher.  
Strutting to my desk I noticed that the class was filling up and I saw who I  
assume was Mary. She was tiny, I thought my 5"4 was small but by God this girl  
was 5" on tip toes. She had wild black hair pointed in many directions is was  
like organized sex hair and brown eyes, a different shade to mine but still  
very capturing.  
I sat down and she turned to me. She didn't look like one of those plastic  
wannabes I'd seen strutting their stuff around the corridor, more of an  
outcast. Her clothes were clearly labels but the presence about her didn't  
seem snobbish, so I suppose talking to her wouldn't annoy me too much.  
"Isabella I assume?" She said with this almost magical sing song voice, she  
sounded very cautionate.  
"Mary I assume. Oh and its Bella." I said back to her using the same amount  
of caution.  
"I like you. Oh and its Alice not Mary, Mary is something my mother purposely  
done to torture me." She grimaced when she said mother, so someone else also  
had issues with their mommy dearest.  
The rest of the lesson was spent talking to Alice and ignoring Mr. Cullen's  
pleas to "keep it down". He was too nice, in so many ways. I think if he  
realized he was hot and had a dick he could do some serious damage, and  
hopefully to me.  
I found out That Alice was in foster care staying with an elderly couple who  
fucked her off and are highly religious. Alice was very up front about her parent  
issues, apparently she was shipped off to some mental institute at the age of  
12 for 'seeing the future', she said this was just a last ditch attempt of  
trying to gain attention from her parents but ended up with her in foster  
care, so far she's had 18 families since none can handle her 'wild streak'.  
When the lesson ending Alice dragged me to our next class, lucky for me we had  
the same classes, I found myself really liking Alice we shared the same don't  
give a fucking attitude. It seemed that by fourth period I was already in the cool  
outcast clique, I was actually enjoying my day. Even had Gym and well that was  
interesting, apparently the 'IT' girls of our year don't know what real bitches  
are, I caught them discussing the best ways to fake a bust.  
Lunch came and that was filled with fucking thinking Muppets who insisted on  
asking me out, this particular one Mike something was quite persistent even  
when I told he I was gay and in love with Coach Clapp he found this quite a  
turn on. What a mind clueless fruitcake, I almost felt sorry for him. I said  
almost I'm not a complete moron.  
I found the cafeteria food was quite repulsive but it helped that Alice's  
little friend was a care bear kiddies flask filled with Vodka; this numbed the  
taste a tad. I knew that this school was small but fuck it. Me I didn't think that  
by the end of lunch I would recognize almost every face and know what clique  
they were from, of course it helped that Alice pointed them all out to me. After lunch we had drama with Miss. Denali. I introduced myself and slunk  
off to the back seats with Ali. Miss Denali or Tanya as she insisted we call  
her as it makes her feel younger was a 6" strawberry blond babe. She looked  
about 30 but acted like a 13 year old, gossiping and giggling. She was perfect  
to teach drama, being a huge drama queen you should have seen her reaction when  
a tiny spider fell on the desk near her. I really didn't like her and I think  
she got this for my many snide remarks and evil glares.  
"Miss. Swan, since you're the new kid how about you give us a famous piece of  
dialogue from a play, you know to break the ice." Her icy blue eyes stared  
straight at me, smiling so sweetly as though this would embarrass me.  
"Oh how lameth is this class, I'd rather be playing with traffic than  
listening the exerment coming from thou."  
The whole class erupted with laughter and Alice almost shit herself.  
"Miss. Swan, detention after school Mr. Cullen's room." She roared as she  
tried to gain the attention of the class. Detention first day, way to go Bella!  
The last lesson passed quickly and I soon found myself out side Mr. Shy but  
sexy's room. Alice said goodbye and headed off home.  
I walked in the class to find it empty, I walked to the closest desk and sat  
down. Mr. Cullen entered soon after a smile almost erupted over my face until  
Tanya walked in straight after him.  
"Miss. Swan, I don't tolerate rudeness in my class. I hope you will learn  
your lesson." Tanya spoke very extortive as though she was trying to impress  
Cullen. Okay Tanya 'more plastic than Barbie' Denali was not going to talk  
down to me like that.  
"Tanya, I have to tolerate your class and unfortunately I have to tolerate  
you so any lesson I will learn from you is how not to look like a skank."  
Tanya's face turned a very unhealthy shade of red, it really didn't help that  
Mr. Cullen was holding back a laugh. I thought she was going to dive at me  
until she screeches at Mr. Cullen.  
"Edward are you going to let her talk to me like that? Let me re-phase that  
are you going to let this student talk to me your girlfriend like that?" So  
Mr. Sex on legs had a name Edward, mm no wonder he teaches English. Edward  
looked like a deer caught in headlights and looked at me wordless, wait  
girlfriend? Fuck me! What in God's name could he see in this thing in front of  
me?  
"Miss. Swan please apologize." He looked at me with those green eyes almost  
begging me; I can see who wears the pants in that relationship. Maybe she's  
just a firecracker in bed surely that's all he can possible see in here! Bella,  
why do you care! Damn it girl take a cold shower.  
"Hell fucking no." I said slowly so she caught every syllable.  
"Right Bella, detention for a month. Have fun." She hissed as she stormed  
out, Edward soon followed her leaving me alone again giggling. I pulled out my  
book and wondered off into the land of imagination. I may be an uptight bitch, on  
times but I do have my reasons, reasons which I'd rather not discuss I'm not  
like Alice. I guess I'm private but one thing that I do love is a good book.  
Talking about a good book where my copy of withering heights..  
Detention was boring. Eddie came back in looking like a child who just got  
told off, I purposely ignored him and when I was finally let out I ran to my  
car. Thank god that day over but before I could complete my escape off the  
school property I spotted Mr. Cullen and Tanya Miss. All bitchy and no brains  
sucking face against a shiny Volvo.  
What I wouldn't do to be that skank right now- Oh did I just think that.  
Bella Swan does not do crushes or envy. Come on he's just some sexy teacher,  
its not like his dicks made of gold. Shake it off Bella.

**What did ya think?!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the long update!!! i just had writers block and wanted to make this a long chapter to make up for it!!!!!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: Stephenie owns twilight. Genius. **

Ch 2: DETENTION!!!!

BPOV

WOW. When I woke up this morning, all I could think about was Mr. E. Cullen. I know that's fucking creepy, but if you saw his body, you would just be aching for his touch. I sat up and looked at the clock. 6:45 a.m. Holy shit. Another fucking hour before I have to go to the place they call school. I finally got out of bed when Alice texted me.

_Wake up sleepyhead._

_What r u wearing today._

_-Alice_

_Wearing clothes lol_

_I'll get up only because I _

_Look forward 2 seeing_

_sexy English teacher._

_-Bella_

I walked to the bathroom with my cell in my pocket. It's too fucking quiet in this fucking house. I almost jumped when my cell vibrated.

_Go to the hospital!!!! U freak!_

_Eww. Dirty thoughts._

_Haha_

_-A_

I started to laugh. Maybe Edward can be the surgeon and we can play doctor. Mm. Being a naughty nurse is my specialty. FUCK. WHAT THE HELL?!?! GET IT TOGETHER BELLA!

As I got out of the shower, I saw Alice had texted me 4 times. Wow. She must be really bored. I walked to my room and opened my closet. I chose to wear dark blue skinny jeans, pink tank top, white shirt, and black stilettos. I'm going to look sexy as always.

I curled my hair, did my make-up, put on perfume and decided to look at the text messages. Alice sent me.

_Get out of the shower Bella. You're clean_

_Drama teacher n Edward is in a big fight_

_Have fun with detention!!!_

_-A_

Only Alice would know something like that. 7:30. Damn. I have to go.

I stood outside the doors of this school debating if I really wanted to go in there. I can't even remember how I got through yesterday. Maybe Alice's Vodka helped me through the day.

When I decided to walk into the front doors, Alice was nowhere to be found. Fuck. Now I have to figure out this thing by myself. I pulled out my schedule, and looked at the map. Homeroom, Cullen Rm. 37, was written on the back of the . I have the sex god first thing in the morning. Homeroom and English. This should be fun.

EPOV

I don't even feel like going into work today. Tanya was bitching about how I didn't compliment her hair. For a 27 year old, why in the hell should she care? She acts like these fake fucking wanna be's in this school. Always wanting attention. Sometimes she pisses me off. She always talks shit about the students. Especially Bella. Detention on her first day. Tanya keeps bitching about how she thinks she's all that and how she won't tolerate the shit Bella gives her. As for yesterday, she deserved what Bella said. I wouldn't want to be in that class either.

"Eddie Poo." How in the hell did she get in my house? I thought I got the locks changed. Now I have to deal with Miss. Fuck-a-lot first thing in the morning.

"Edward hunnie, I'm lonely in the bathroom and I can't turn the shower on. Can you help me?" Hell fucking no! How stupid can she be?!? It's a fucking shower. She learned how to have sex right?

"I'll be there in a second." What in the hell does she have up her sleeve now?

"Hurry Eddie. Don't keep me waiting…" And there she goes again trying to be all seductive. As I walked in the bathroom, I saw Tanya wearing this ugly ass school-teachers outfit. I almost pissed in my pants when I looked at her face. That's the definition of TOO much make-up.

"Hey Eddie bear. You've been a bad boy not complimenting my hair the other day. You should be punished, and I've made up my own little version of detention."

As she said that, she pulled me into a kiss shoving her nasty tongue down my throat. I tasted her cheap lipstick as she made the effort to French kiss me. I felt like I was going to throw up the breakfast I didn't even have yet. Did she even brush her teeth?! That's just fucking wrong. Her breath tasted like onions on a steak. I pulled away quickly when she tried to take off my shorts.

"What the hell Edward?!?!" she screamed as she put her shirt back on. I didn't even notice she took it off.

"Tanya, I'm not fucking you this morning. We have to be at school in 30 minutes." I said trying to look concerned. I don't want to fuck that thing anyway….

"But I just wanted to have some quick love-making in the shower." She said fluttering her eyelashes and pouting her lips trying to look innocent.

"Tanya…not today?" I said pleading for her to leave me alone.

"Fine Edward." She said looking very pissed off. Finally. She acts like a real whore sometimes. No. scratch that. ALL THE TIME.

I heard my front door slam shut from a very pissed off Tanya. Now I'm going to have to deal with her all day at work. What I would give to have her act like a person rather than a prostitute.

BPOV

As I walked into the classroom, Mr. Cullen was nowhere in sight. Just the stupid shitheads they call football players and a bunch of snobby skanks sitting around trying to look as sexy as I can. I sat at the table listening to the most retarded conversations anyone could have. Nobody wants to know how many inches your nipples are in diameter. The football team was all stoked because the other team forefitted. They obviously don't know what a football team looks like. My old school would have kicked their asses and showed them what kind of balls real men have. I could tell this day was going to be a fucking mess when this Lauren chick came in the room and announced to everyone she had just got her period and that she wears regular tampons. I couldn't take this much longer.

Alice finally walked in the room and started smiling at me as soon as she sat down. Maybe this chick is crazy.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked confused and a little bit weirded out.

"Yea. I'm fine. It's just that Tanya and Mr. Cullen just temporarily broke up so, maybe you might have a chance with him. That's all." She said sounding innocent.

"First, if he opens his damn eyes and stops fucking the cunt face hooker of a teacher we have for Drama, maybe he'll come to his senses and fuck me soon."

Alice started laughing when Mike came up behind me.

"Isabella, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked once again, looking a little bit too confident.

"Listen Mike, I already told you. I'm a lesbian and if you want to get with me, you're going to have to get a sex change. Maybe then I might consider it." I said in a sweet voice as Alice started laughing.

"Isabella, I…" he stuttered

"Bella. Don't call me Isabella okay. You wouldn't want somebody calling you Michael all of the time would you?"

"Um…No. I just find girl on girl action amusing and it turns me on but if you roll onto the Mikester, I'll make you straight." He said smiling.

Ugh. His breath smelled like ass, cheese and anything else that has an unpleasant smell, and I wanted to shove a clove of garlic down his throat to **improve** the scent. Mikester? Really, he calls himself the Mikester. He probably got that name when he was younger; learning how to ride a bike and some shithead encouraged him and gave him that nickname. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

"Look you fucking idiot. I tried to be nice. I tried to let you down in a nice way but now you want to see the bitchy side of me a little bit too sooner than I expected. Now listen you prick. I'm not a lesbian. Not bisexual. I just don't want to be kissing your filthy lips, and bouncing on your 1 centimeter dick okay. I don't want rumors going around saying stupid shit about me that I know you would make up. I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate some prick trying to get into his girlfriends pussy so she can get knocked up with his retarded kid. So if you don't want to get punched in the face and your dick cut off in front of the whole class, I suggest you get away from me before I go to jail for murder."

The class found that hilarious and bursted with laughter. Mike looked like he was going to shit himself and cry. He walked to his table and put his head down, being the little ass licker he is.

I soon realized Mr. Cullen was already in the room and was laughing with the class about what I had just said. He's a teacher that doesn't give a fuck. As the announcements came on, I couldn't help but look at Mr. Cullen's body. He was wearing a white and blue stripped shirt, that showed off his muscles a little bit, making me want to rip off his shirt, and navy blue pants that made his ass look firm. That's what I call a man.

We said the pledge of allegiance and waited another five minutes until the bell rung for us to go to our first class. Lucky for me, I just stayed here undressing my teacher with my eyes.

I started daydreaming about fucking Cullen on his desk when he called my name.

"Bella, can you come here please?" he said, looking at me with those emerald eyes.

I put my bag down and walked over to his desk at the front of the room. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to complete these worksheets as soon as you can. It will tell me where you are in reading. Could you try to have them to me my Friday?"

If I wasn't looking at his lips, I might not have heard the question.

"Okay. Is that all?" I asked trying not to rape him right then and there.

"Um, not exactly. Excuse me, but I must ask, how does a new student seem to get detention for a month on her first day, and on her second day make the captain of the football team look like a complete idiot?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Well. I just don't take any bullshit from anybody." A short simple quick answer should satisfy him.

"Alright then. I have to start class now. We'll talk in detention." He said flashing a smile with his perfect white teeth.

"I walked back to our table and started on the worksheets. They were reading a novel and were too far into it for me to catch up in time for the classroom discussion. Before I knew it, I was finished the papers and I still had 20 minutes of class left. I walked to Cullen's desk and sat the papers down in front of him, making his lips turn into a grin.

"Finished already? I hope you didn't write random answers down just to get it over with."

He was really trying my patience.

"Just wanted to get them finished as soon as possible. Yesterday, I told you, I'm excellent at my work, and wouldn't be surprised if I got all A's in this class. Now I'm finished so is there anything I can do before I die of boredom?"

"Well, you could organize these papers for me but, you don't have to if you don't…."

"No. I'll do it. I'd rather do that than listen to a conversation about a book I haven't even read, with me looking retarded." That absolutely made no sense and I could tell Cullen was confused when he said no more.

I sat at his chair, taking in his scent organizing the papers in alphabetical order. I put them in the folder, and saw his phone just sitting there. I picked it up and saw that he had received 2 new text messages from his ex-whore Tanya. Usually I would look, but decided not to. What in the hell is wrong with me. Here's a perfectly good opportunity for me to find out about Cullen's personal life and I refuse, I think I'm sick.

The bell rung and I stood up, surprised that my stuff was already on the desk. I walked to my next class with Alice. By gym, everyone had heard about my bitch fit Mike and they avoided getting in my way.

As I changed into my gym uniform, all eyes were on me in the locker room. What the hell were they looking at me for?

I was looking for my shorts when I realized they were looking at my bellybutton ring. "What in the hell are ya'll looking at? Have you never seen a piercing before?" I asked. They turned around and Alice started smiling and lifted up her shirt, showing me she had hers pierced too. She put her shoes on as I put my hair in a pony tail, still looking hot in a gym uniform. All these girls looked like they didn't have any boobs with a t-shirt on, and they rolled up their shorts showing their discussing asses to the world as if somebody wanted to see that. I walked out into the gym and waited for the skanks to finish their gossiping when Alice started talking about our History teacher Mr. Whitlock. She was head over heels in love with him, and was proud of it. She was to the point when she blurted out 'you're so fucking sexy' while they were having a conversation and it seems like he has been flirting with her ever since.

Gym was annoying as fuck because Mike had his friends coming over and talking to me. I told them if they didn't want to be bitched in front of most of the football team, then they should leave me the hell alone. They listened.

I was talking to Alice when that bitch Lauren hit me in the face with the ball. She bursted up with laughter, and talked with her group of friends. Alice said I had a red mark on my cheek. I got up, walked over to Lauren and punched her straight in her face, kicked her in her stomach, which made her fall on the floor, and I didn't stop there. I kept punching her in the face, while everyone was yelling "fight, fight, fight" She pulled my hair, breaking the hair tie, and thought that was going to stop me from kicking her ass. I scratched her in her face and then was lifted up in the air by Coach Clapp and Alice. Alice was laughing while coach went to check on Lauren. She was on the floor screaming like she was in labor and I didn't even much to her. She only had a bruised face and a scratch mark on her left eyebrow because she pulled my fucking hair. That's what happens when bitches piss me off.

"Alice walked me into the locker room trying to calm me down, and put her clothes on and I did the same. She came over and fixed my hair, while I continued to try and be calm. When I was breathing normally again, Coach came in and pissed me off again.

She started bitching about how I now had detention for an extra 2 weeks and how I might get suspended for hitting Lauren.

She fucking deserved what she got. She shouldn't have hit me with the ball. I bet from now on, she'll watch where she throws the ball. As for suspension, I would be fucking happy as hell if I got a break from this shit-hole they call a school, but I still want to see Cullen every day. I spent lunch in the office with witnesses from gym and they told the same story. Lauren hit me with the ball, and I fucked her up. The principle gave me another 2 weeks of detention so now I have 2 months of detention with Cullen. That's the good thing I got out if this.

Drama was retarded because Miss. Denali wouldn't stop shooting glares at me and she was being a snobby bitch so I ended up walking out of the classroom and going to the office until the bell rung.

By the end of the day, I was actually excited to go to detention. When I walked in, Cullen had a big grin on his face. What in the hell is wrong with him?

"Bella, what happened in gym today?" he said smiling.

I told him the same story I had to tell about 500 times today, but now, I have to go see the counselor every 2 weeks.

"Well, I understand about that but, if you're going to send text about me to Alice, it would help to not leave your cell on my desk." He said handing me my phone. I looked at him with wide eyes while he started laughing.

"Now about that second text, about sexy English teacher, you find me attractive?" he asked already knowing the answer, only wanting me to say it.

"Hell yes I find you, attractive, no. I find you sexy as hell and if you stop fucking that tramp then maybe…"Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his lips crashing on mine, with one of his hands cupping my cheek and the other around his waist. I was a little but shocked but there was no fucking way I was going to end this kiss. I put my arms around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, and he picked me up and pressed my back against the wall, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his hard and extremely long dick press up against me. Talk about being turned on. He ended the kiss and let me down, looking surprised.

"Oh my gosh. I shouldn't have done that. Um…. Yea. So agh. Alright then."

He walked to his desk and put his face in his hands, and sighed.

"Bella, I shouldn't have done that. I'm a teacher and having a relationship with my students, I could get fired. Bella, I'm sorry about that."

"No its okay. Just keep that to yourself." I said still replaying the kiss in my head smiling as Cullen started typing frantically on his computer. Damn. Those lips were Amazing.

**what do you think? reviewers get a sneak preview of the nxt chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i promised i would update soon! hope you guys liked the previews! Thanks to Vampire girl 1654, Forbidden Words and caros24084u for sending back messages telling me how much they loved it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Edwards going to come in the mail so keep an eye out for a sexy vampire!!! lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie!!!! please rub some of your genius off on me.**

**SM: and let you be famous, i dont think so.**

**ME: you evil brilliant inventor of Edward Cullen lady. **

**SM: Yea. that really hurt my feelings.**

**ME: i tried. She still ownes it.**

Chapter Three: Oh Hell

EPOV

Holy shit. Mother of all… God Damn! I just kissed, no made out with one of my students. Oh Fuck. I'm definitely fired now. She's gonna turn me in for sexual harassment, then, I'm gonna go to jail, wait a minute. She kissed me back. She kissed me back, oh my gosh, she kissed be back.

"_Now about that second text, about sexy English teacher, you find me attractive?" I asked her._

"_Hell yes I find you, attractive, no. I find you sexy as hell and if you stop fucking that tramp then maybe…" She tried to say before my lips came crashing down on hers. I cupped her cheek with my hand, bringing her face closer to mine, and pulled her waist closer to mine. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair pulling me closer, shoving her tongue in my mouth, tasting so fucking delicious. I wanted more so I picked her up and pressed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. She whimpered when my dick pressed up against her. Oh hell. What am I doing??? I sat her down and recovered myself from the kiss._

I kept apologizing to her but she just looked at me like she wanted more. She said it was okay. OKAY?? Kissing my student is not okay. At least not in my book. I walked to my desk trying to hide an obvious hard dick. She knew I had enjoyed the kiss. I enjoyed it a little too much. I never kissed Tanya like that. What in the hell is wrong with me?

I started typing random letters into the schools homepage and froze my computer. Great. What in the hell am I supposed to do now?

I looked over at Bella, who was watching me with lust filled eyes. When our eyes met, she looked away, and pretended like she was reading her book. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Our eyes met again and we held them there, and a slight smile appeared on her lips. Damn them lips. Those pink, perfectly smooth, soft, luscious lips. I kissed those lips. I held her close to me. I felt her heartbeat start to race when I kissed her. She pulled me closer to her. So fucking beautiful, so damn sexy, and… perverted thoughts.

She licked her lips almost causing me to cum in my pants then the smile faded, as she got a serious look on her face. Had I done something wrong? She turned away like she was upset. Another 15 minutes in this classroom and I couldn't take it any longer. I walked to the door, which was surprisingly left open and stood at the door.

"Can I trust you to stay here while I go do something?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

She looked up at me, with those big brown eyes, and looked back to her book. She didn't say a word, just shrugged her shoulders. I took that as a yes and walked out the room, to Whitlock's classroom. I walked into his room, slamming my hands against his desk. He looked up startled, and confused, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Jasper, I have a problem." I said, noticing him get an amused expression on his face.

"YOU'RE GAY EDWARD?? I KNEW IT!" He said being the asshole he is, bursting out in laughter.

"No you dick. I just did something I should have never done in my life."

"You got back together with Tanya?"

"Hell fucking no! Something that could cause me to lose my job."

"Edward, are you on drugs?" Jasper asked me, looking concerned.

"Hell No!" I can't believe I'm going to do this. "I kissed my new student Isabella Swan and I enjoyed it."

I expected him to start yelling and saying I shouldn't have done that, but instead he just looked at me like he was expecting that.

"Jasper, what in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked confused.

"That doesn't surprise me. That's all."

"What in the hell do you mean that doesn't surprise you? I kissed my student, and you're okay with that?"

"I knew you fell for her when you first heard her name, and when you saw her for the first time, you were love struck. I saw the lust in your eyes when you watched her in the cafeteria, and when you look at her, you stop breathing. You're in love with her."

"What do you mean I'm in love with her? I don't love my stu…"

"Look. I've known you for as long as I can remember. I can tell when you love a girl, and you love Bella. Just admit it."

"What the hell ever Jasper." I said as I walked out of his room confused more than I was.

I walked back into my classroom and was surprised when I saw Bella still sitting there reading her book peacefully. When she heard me walk near her, she looked up surprised.

"You can go home now." I said

She gathered her things and stood up, taking her notebook out writing something down. She folded up the paper and dropped it on my desk.

"Call me." She said as she disappeared into the hallway.

"Fuck." I said aloud. I'm screwed.

BPOV

I left the classroom feeling happy as hell, but I couldn't let him know that. I started smiling at him, but remembered who I was. I'm not going to let this guy think I'm easy.

I made my way to my car, still re-running the kiss. What in the hell is wrong with me? I don't crush over guys. Either I get them, or I don't. Simple as that, I don't give a fuck if they don't want me. I know I'm already sexy anyways, but damn. Cullen's my teacher. I can't fuck my teacher…well, I can but I don't want to risk his job. I won't see him every day, he might end up in jail, and might possibly turn gay, and we can't let that happen.

I drove home a little bit slower than usual. When I got home, Charlie was most likely on a date with some hooker, and probably show up at 3:00 A.M. drunk, smelling like vodka and beer.

I went straight to my room, and found myself fantasizing about Cullen. Those lips were so perfect. So gentle. So soft. He kissed me like his life depended on it. Like he couldn't live without me. Like he was in love with me. WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ISABELLA MARIE SWAN??? He doesn't love me. He can't love me. He just wants my body like all the rest of the other guys do. I might give him a little bit more than a kiss; he's just going to have to work for it.

I called Alice 3 times before I finally got an answer. When she answered the phone, she sounded out of breath. What in the hell was she doing? Never mind, I don't want to know.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" She said, sounding tired.

"Nothing much, something interesting happened in detention today. I can trust you right? You seem like the person who isn't a snitch."

"Yea Bella. Wait… Did Mr. Cullen get back with Tanya?"

"Hell fucking no. I wouldn't allow that. I well… he sort of kissed me."

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!! WOOOHHHH (SCREAMS)" I heard from the other end of the phone. I put the phone on speaker and I could tell that Alice was jumping around like crazy.

"FINALLY BELLA! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HIM?" she said so excited?

"Fuck him, Alice; it's only been two days since I came here. I can't fuck him yet."

"Sure you can. Bella! Oh my gosh. I thought I was the only one."

"Not yet...wait…not the only one. What in the hell are you talking about Alice?" I asked confused.

"Um…nothing. That wasn't supposed to be said out loud." She answered. She thought she was the only one?

"Alice, what teacher are you sucking face with?" I said already having a hint who it was.

"Mr. Banner! I love him!!!!" she screamed.

"OH GOD ALICE, NO. NO. HELL FUCKING NO. SERIOUSLY. EWWW." That's just wrong, and I know what Edward did is against the law, but damn. Mr. Banner?

"Calm down Bella. Just kidding." She said giggling.

"Oh thank you god." I said as I sighed in relief. "So, who is it?"

"Do you remember our teacher Mr. Whitlock? It's him. "She said sounding all innocent.

"Holy Shit Alice. I thought I was….but you. Whitlock. Sexy History teacher Whitlock? The girls who only took his class because they thought they were gonna ride his dick Whitlock??" I said.

"Yea, that's the one."

"Oh Alice." I said as I smiled into the phone. "So why were you breathing hard when you got on the phone?" I asked still curious.

"I'm here at his house. He went in the kitchen so I could talk to you."

"Alice, did you fuck him yet?" I said wanting to know everything that happened between them.

"Maybe? What's to say? It depends on what you mean by fuck."

"Fuck. Definition, to have sex, to have intercourse, to make love, to bounce on his dick. Did his penis, enter your vag…" I said being a smart ass.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. No we didn't. He wants to take things slow for now, then, when the time is right, we will." I could tell she was smiling on the phone.

"Alright Alice. Go finish having oral sex with Mr. Whitlock. Maybe you and him can go play Catholic School Girl." I said, being the perverted person I am.

"You and Mr. Cullen can go play cops and robbers. Make sure to use handcuffs!" she said before I heard Whitlock in the background.

"Yea. In his dreams. Bye Alice." I said before I heard a bunch of rustling.

"Bye Bella!" I heard her muffle before she hung up. Damn. Now she has Whitlock, and I might have Cullen, but he won't get it as fast. Surprisingly, I'm still a virgin, and wouldn't mind getting it token away from Cullen. That's it. It's settled. Mr. Edward Cullen is officially mine. He just doesn't know it yet.

EPOV

'You're in love with her.' He says, I'm not in love. I tried to find it, but most of the girls want sex and money anyway. I want a girl who would just love me for me. Jasper's just getting pussy from some hot chick that he won't tell me about. He's in love with that.

How can I love her? It isn't possible, is it? I mean, when I kissed her, I felt something I've never felt before. It was like electricity came through our bodies but that couldn't have been love. Could it be guilt? I know what I had done was wrong, but would I be able to stop? I remembered Bella had gave me her number and left it on the front desk. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the pink sheet of paper with her scent on it. I typed the number into my phone and sent her a text. I would have called her, but what kinds of teacher's call their students?

_Hey. It's Mr. Cullen._ I typed in. I looked at the text message, changing Mr. Cullen to Edward before pressing send. I was surprised when I noticed how fast she texted back.

_Hey. About the kiss…_ She sent me. I knew I was going to have to face this sometime.

_Yea. That's what I wanted to talk about. I knew that was wrong, and I promise not to do it again._ I sent before realizing that was a big mistake.

_Okay. Fine with me. Just wanted to make sure we were clear on things. Going to bed now. We do have school tomorrow. Night Cullen. _She sent, moments after my text.

_Sweet dreams beautiful. _I sent. She must not want me like that. Damn. Well I tried.

BPOV

I woke up realizing there was a text message from Cullen. '_sweet dreams beautiful' _it said. I huge grin appeared on my face, and I got in the shower singing. I never sing. I knew I had a good voice; I just hated it because I inherited it from my bitch of a mother Renee. I dressed picking out what I was going to wear carefully. Cullen was gonna get a little surprise today.

I did my morning routine, slower than usual, making sure I looked sexy before heading out of the door. As I pulled up into the lot, I almost hit Lauren and almost made Mike run into a pole. Why in the hell did that stupid bitch come to school today? I walked in the school, making my way to Cullen's classroom when I was cut off in the hallway by Laurens retarded friends.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. I heard that you hit Lauren yesterday, and she said she thinks you're a two faced cunt bag bitch and she told me to go tell you so here I am, telling you what she said."

Does this chick think I'm stupid? She's probably her friend just because of the money and popularity. I'm not her friend and the whole school knows who I am. Being the person I am, I should have punched Jessica in the face for saying that, but knowing Lauren, she would say something like that, thinking she can really stand up to me, then realized that one of her idiot friends would come and tell me so she can get her ass kicked again. My patience is now wearing thin.

"Hi Jessica. You tell Lauren that I have a temper and if she says anything to me, my fist might present itself to her face again and I think she doesn't want that to happen again, but if she really needs to be a bitch and have you come and tell me what she has to say, she needs to grow some balls and stop acting like she's so helpless and tell me herself."I said ending that with a smile. Jessica looked at me like I was crazy when as I walked into Cullen's room. When he saw what I was wearing, he immediately locked his eyes on me, his mouth dropping and tried to hold back a very serious bulge in his pants. Mike drooled like a dog, and everyone else just looked at me in amazement. Alice sat there with a smile on her face, and Lauren looked away, wearing sunglasses, trying to hide a black eye. I walked to my table as Cullen licked his lips and sat down. Alice showed me a picture of her and Whitlock having a make- out session on his bed. We just talked about well, she mostly talked about how good of a kisser he was and how big his dick is. I listened with an amused expression on my face as she went on, and on, and on about him.

The bell rung and Cullen stood up, clearing his throat, immediately turning around facing the chalk board, and started writing frantically. He wrote the lesson we were going to do today and sat back down, typing in his computer. I copied the pages and got out my work book and finished the section before most people in the class.

They started discussing the book they were reading, and I organized papers again. I could get used to this. Not having to work, just organize papers. When the bell rung, I made sure I had my phone before I left his room, leaving the smell of strawberries in the air.

I walked in history with Alice and noticed Mr. Whitlock looked at me grinning, like I did something. All period, Alice couldn't stop staring at him, and when he wasn't making gooey eyes at her, he was smiling at me. What in the hell is going on here?

Lunch was normal. I sat at the table with Alice, texting old friends and surfing the internet. Nothing interesting there.

Gym, well, there is a lot I can say about that. Lauren doesn't look in my direction anymore, all her friends keep their eyes away from me, and it was complete silence. Except for the rustling of our clothes, but I liked it this way. We had to play soccer, and I shot daggers at Lauren, making sure she kept the ball away from me. I scored 12 points for my team, surprised I could even do that, and went in the locker room to change back into my regular clothes.

Class with Miss. Denali was no different from yesterday, it's just that she looked at Lauren and looked at me like she was going to kill me. After class, she confronted me about hitting Lauren.

"Bella, I would like to say that bullying students at this school will not be tolerated, and if you hit Lauren again, I'm going to be forced to give you…" she said trying to be mean.

"What a detention. You already gave me one. How many more do you want to add on? I already have 2 months. Why not make it the rest of the semester. Here you come, trying to set me straight by telling me you don't like what I did to Lauren? She deserved it. Because you tell me what you don't like, I'm supposed to crawl in a corner and start crying. I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have detention to go to." I said as I walked out of her room.

I made my way up the stairs to Cullen's classroom, walking in, causing him to gasp. I closed the door, sat down on his desk and said "We need to talk."

He looked at me like I was crazy and just stared at me, waiting for me to continue. This should be interesting.

EPOV

Holy fuck. She came in here with a mini skirt, a low-cut tank top on, heels, and looked so damn beautiful. Now she walks in here, and sits on my desk saying we need to talk. What is she gonna turn me in?

"Edward I enjoyed the kiss a lot, and just wanted to let you know that." She called me Edward? When did that happen?

"Um, okay. Alright then. I did too. So where do we go from here?" I asked.

Without another word, she leaned in and planted her soft lips onto mine. At first I couldn't believe it, but when she pulled me closer to her, I came back to reality. I stopped kissing her for a second, picking her up and putting her back against the wall once again, meeting her lovely lips with more urgency than before.

"You're a liar. You promised not to kiss me again." she said in a whisper

"You kissed me this time." I said before taking her lips back into my mouth

I pushed her down on my dick, feeling how turned on she was. She whimpered into my mouth as our tongues danced together in between our lips. I put my hand around her cheek, pulling her closer to me. She pressed herself against my chest, grinding on my dick, causing me to groan and move down to her neck. I started sucking between her jaw and collar bone causing her to moan softy, pulling me impossibly closer to her, causing me to grind into her hips, letting a moan escape her lips again.

I looked where I had just sucked at, noticing I had my passion mark, claiming her. I moved back to her succulent lips, taking her bottom one in my mouth as she took my top one in hers. Every time I grinded into her, she bit down onto my lip which turned me on more. She's a lip biter like I am. We were basically having clothed sex up against the wall, when we heard a knock at the door. Bella and I huffed at the same time, because we didn't want that to end. I let her down and fixed my shirt and pants before answering the door. Jasper was there, grinning from ear to ear, not saying anything.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed that he just came here to smile in my face.

"Just wanted to let you know, its 4:00. Time for Bella to go home." He said, still smiling.

"Alright. Thanks." I said as I closed the door.

I was surprised when Bella was in front of me when I turned around. She leaned in, and kissed me causing me to press up against the door. Our tongues danced together for a brief moment before she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow Cullen." She said before leaving the room.

**OKAY! so i'm really tired. been up since 4:00 a.m. so im about to fall over but i just recieved awesome reviews and i couldnt not update! Vampire girl 1654, THIS IS SPOILING! HAHA! JUST KIDDING!!!! I LOVE YEWS! SEE YOU IN SCHOOL! I DIDNT FORGET ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE GETS EDWARD AS THEIR ENGLISH TEACHER!!!!**

**REVIEWRS GET A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 4!!!**

**WHO CAN REFUSE THAT?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised i would update today! its 8:37 am and im running out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: It's her's. Everything is hers.**

Comfortable

BPOV

Holy shit!! Did I just do that? I believe I just did. I just kissed, no made-out with my sexy English teacher, and I, let me repeat, **I** started it. I'm so fucking surprised at myself. I mean damn. The guys got good lips, he's an amazing kisser, and he has a big dick so why do I feel like a total shithead right now? He probably thinks I'm gonna have sex with him tomorrow. Hell fucking no. Even though he's too damn sexy for his own good, he still has to work for it. It was cold as hell today but I wear what I want when I want and nobody objects. Now, I'm not a dumb ass and wore just that outfit. I wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt. No matter how much I like Cullen, I'm not getting pneumonia for him.

I was surprised when I found Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Usually he'd never home till after dinner, and I usually have his plate in the microwave. What whore did he bring home this time?

I walked in the house and noticed a smell I recognized before.

"Dad I'm home." I said before heading upstairs. I was almost too my room before I heard someone call me from the kitchen.

"Bella, can you come here for a second, I want you to meet someone."

Like I said. He brought some hot chick home with him this time. I sat my stuff down on my bead and headed back downstairs. I walked in the kitchen and almost fucking flipped when I saw who was sitting across the table from Charlie.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet my new girlfriend Tanya." He said with a big grin on his face. What in the hell is wrong with this man. I looked towards Tanya and she shot daggers at me and I did the same. She's in our house now. I hope she don't expect me to start calling her Mom. I already had problems with Renee. Now this bitch comes here and screws my dad. God please kill me.

"Hi Bella. Nice to meet you." That hooker said in her sweetest little voice.

"Don't you fucking '_hi Bella' _me. Why in the hell are you here?" I said annoyed.

"Bella, don't talk to her that way." Charlie tried to scold me defending his 'girlfriend.' "I'm sorry she said that and Bella is too." He told her.

"No the fuck I'm not. I hate that bitch. She acts like the kids I go to school with. She's my fucking teacher who gave me detention for a fucking month, she still tries to fuck Cullen, and the only reason why she's here is so she can take advantage of you and make you make me do the things she would like." I said pissed off. I stormed out of the kitchen before Charlie yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your little ass back here!!!!" He screamed.

"THE HELL I AM!" I screamed back. I walked up the stairs and got my purse, keys and went to the front door.

"Where in the hell are you going?!" Charlie asked still holding hands with his skank girlfriend.

"Out." I said before slamming the door.

"She's very sorry she said those things. Bella doesn't want me to have a girlfriend." I heard him say.

I opened the door, walked back in and almost punched Tanya in the face because she was smiling. WHAT THE FUCK IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY TO HER? MY FIST IN HER FACE WOULD BE THE ANSWER TO THAT.

"First of all, I'm not sorry I said that. Second, she's a bitch and I don't care if you have a girlfriend, just not her. You need someone to help soak up your depression, and third, I DON'T LIKE THE BITCH! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I FUCKING HATE??!!" I screamed before leaving.

I'm gonna kill that bitch someday. I swear I am. First me, now my dad. Who else does she want?

I don't know what I was gonna do, I just need to get away from there. Usually I would stay in my room, but knowing my temper, I would probably kill the hooker that's unfortunately my drama teacher and we can't have that. Besides, I don't want to go to jail anytime soon. Before I knew it, I was at Alice's house, and I wondered how she would be, after kissing Mr. Whitlock.

I walked to the front door and before I got a chance to knock, Alice opened the door, expecting me and said, "What did Charlie do?"

Well, I was in shock, considering the fact that she knew I was at the door, and I didn't even send her a text, or anything. She held her arms out, inviting me in and I was in awe when I saw how the house was decorated. Their couch was white with brown pillows and a clear glass coffee table perfectly set in the middle of the room. The pictures on the walls were mostly landscapes of the different seasons but, they were beautiful. Before I could compliment, she mentioned us going upstairs. She led the way to her room and held the door open. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the size of her closet doors. She started laughing at me.

"What can I say? Just give me a big closet and a credit card. That keeps me happy." She said grinning.

I decided since I was already there, I was going to spend the night, happy to finally get away from Charlie. We talked about how she and Mr. Whitlock were doing with their secret relationship, Me and Mr. Cullen and what I'm gonna do about him, and I told her about Charlie and his bitch of a girlfriend. I later decided I was going to go along with Cullen because really; who gets to make out with their teacher every afternoon in detention? My point exactly. We stayed up until 4:30 am, practically zombies when we got up. Her alarm clock kept going off and she threw it across the room. She's violent when she wakes up, and even when she doesn't have makeup on, she still looks pretty. Her parents weren't home so that was surprising. I had never met them and they don't even know I'm in their house. She could have had a party with sexy guys there and lots of vodka, but she wants to stay out of trouble for a while.

I got dressed, happy she had the same style as I did... She has about six racks of clothes on it that still have the tags on them. I can't let them go to waste.

I got dressed looking sexy as ever and needed to get to school early.

"Alice, I'm going to school now. Meet you there." I said to the bathroom door.

"Okay Bella." She said singing in the shower.

My hair was in bouncy curls, and I had on tight jeans with a blue tank top, silver flats, and a white shirt. Something simple but, exciting to most of the kids that live in Forks. I walked into the school and found the hallways empty. I found Cullen's room and smiled when he was at his computer. Didn't hear me come in and I walked over to him, putting my arms around his shoulders. I kissed his neck, causing him to stiffen up for a minute, and then relaxing. I made sure the door was locked before things went further. I walked over to him and lifted his chin up so he was looking in my eyes. I leaned in and made his amazing lips connect mine. He picked me up, and sat me on his desk, pushing everything aside, but the computer, making sure it wouldn't fall. He pressed his lips against mine more urgently, smelling like aftershave and spice. I brought my legs around his waist, making him buck into my hips. I bit down on his lip and he grinded me onto his dick. His hands were in my hair, as mine were in his, and I pulled him closer so he was crushing me on the table. I started to unbutton his shirt as he took off my white one. I got the buttons un-done and it showed his amazingly gorgeous chest. He pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my pink lace bra. He stared at my chest, then at me, licking his lips, looking like he was trying not to cum in his pants. I pulled him towards me and grinded into his hips he started to unclasp my bra before the morning bell rung and students started filling the parking lot. We quickly got dressed, both of us horny as hell, and acted like everything was normal as people filled the hallways. Edward and I kept glancing at each other and I found myself smiling occasionally. Alice was the second person to walk in the room and looked at me and instantly knew everything. I just can't wait for detention today.

EPOV

I didn't even hear her come in. I felt warm hands on my skin and stiffened up thinking it was Tanya, until I inhaled. I smelled the scent of strawberries and knew instantly who was behind me. She walked over to the door, locking it, before coming back over to my desk. She lifted my face so I was looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes. She leaned in towards my face and before I knew it, I felt her lips on mine, tasting like the sweetest candy in the world.

I picked her up and put her on my desk making sure the computer wouldn't fall and put her on my desk. I was instantly hard, and needed her. I crushed my lips against hers with a passion I've never known as she wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to buck into her hips. She bit down on my lips and took off her shirt while she was trying to unbutton mine. When her shirt was successfully off, I almost came in my pants when I saw the bra she was wearing. It was striped with red and black, with pink lace around it. I stared at her tits, almost bulging out of her bra causing my dick to get impossibly harder, it almost hurt. She grinded into my hips, teasing my dick, and I softly groaned into her mouth. I started to unclasp her bra but couldn't fully reveal her breasts, because of the first morning bell. I looked towards the window and saw students were filling the parking lot. I pressed her lips against mine before we quickly got dressed, both of us so damn sexually excited, and acted like nothing happened just before Alice entered the room. She looked at Bella, then at me, before her lips turned into a bright smile.

Bella and I just kept glancing at each other and I was smiling, acting like a fucking 12 year old boy, who just got his first girlfriend. Damn she has me whipped.

**Need ideas please! Bella was pissed off. I had to give her something! reviewers can borrow Edward and Jasper for the night. Please dont tire them out too much.**


	5. Looking Forward To It

**HEY GUYS!! I KNOW! i finally updated!!! sorry! school just started and i have marching band, im training for the track team, and we have so many Football games!! i know. busy schedule. as soon as i get a new laptop, i'll update more often. I rewrote this chapter like 10 times, and finally got it perfect. I cut my finger again, being the clutz i am. haha. wow. ANYWAY, go read the story.**

Ch5 Looking Forward To It

BPOV

I was called down to the office and forgot I had counseling to go to. Great, my first session with the counselor, really gonna be a blast! Fuck no. They really think I want to talk to a person that doesn't even know me and blab everything to them? Not a fucking chance.

I walked into the counselor's office and some chick with red hair smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Victoria. Now if I'm not mistaken, you're Isabella Swan?" she's nice, too nice?

"Just Bella, but yes." She smiled and extended her hand. I shook it and noticed her hands were impossibly cold. I just stared at her hand, and she still kept smiling. Great, another happy freak.

"Take a seat Bella." She said, finally loosing that grin. "Now I understand you had a fight with Lauren Mallory a few days ago. Would you like to explain that?" she said looking serious. I could tell I'm not going to get along with her. She's the type of person who wants to try and figure you out and try and get inside your head. Like I would tell her the whole story about Lauren and me.

"Well, she hit ne with the ball, and I punched her in the face, nothing to explain." Short and simple should have answered her question.

"How did you feel about hitting her? Did you feel sorry for what you had done afterwards?" she asked looking a bit confused.

"Nope. Not sorry, didn't feel bad, she hit me with the ball when I was having a beyond shitty day. I guess she thought she could pick on the new kid, and I didn't take her bullshit." She looked at me with a smirk, writing down quick notes without looking. My first session and this chick thinks I'm a psycho.

"And how did you feel afterwards?" This chick really wants to push my buttons doesn't she?

"Really didn't pay much attention to how I felt. I just talked to Alice, went to Drama, then to detention."

"What did you do while sitting in detention?"

What am I supposed to say? _Oh, Victoria, I kissed my English teacher, while we grinded on the wall having clothed sex?! _Bullshit. She started looking at me kind of funny. Then I noticed I had started daydreaming about Edward.

"Um, Bella, are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking about something." I added with a grin.

"Alright then Bella, I'll see you in 2 days." She moved her hand towards the door.

I almost leaped out of the chair when she said that. GOD, did I want to get out of there. I missed first period because of this and that sucks. Well, at least I didn't have to see Mike's face. That's a plus. Only three hours to go until I see Edward. Three fucking long hours. I walked into History and had to get caught up on the lesson. Mr. Whitlock came over, smiling in my face for no absolute fucking reason.

"Alice, can you get Bella caught up for me?"He asked looking like he was ready to fuck her.

"Sure. Anytime Mr. Whitlock." She said grinning.

She sat across from me and I looked at her in amusement. They were just catching up on the war of 1812, and how that lead to the civil war. Stuff I already had gone over.

After 45 minutes of Whitlock having eye-sex with Alice, the bell finally rung.

Instead of Gym like we normally do, we went to the auditorium for lecturing from the principal. Apparently someone had sent his wife a sexual message and how this will not be tolerated. Afterwards, he dragged on, and on, about cyber bullying and harassment, shit, I really didn't want to hear, and how if any of this continues here at the school, legal action was going to be taken. My eyelids were slowly drooping, and I wanted a blanket and a pillow. Before my eyes could fully close, my phone buzzed against my thigh. I checked it and Charlie was calling. I turned my phone off and tried to go to sleep, but didn't get any luck with that because we watched a video about little 5th graders fucking each other up, and we had to answer questions at the end. When we were finally let out, I saw Alice and Mr. Whitlock, mysteriously walking the same direction, just about 10 feet away from each other. I started smiling and turned around, smacking into Edwards chest. I looked in his fuck-me green eyes and nearly kissed him.

"Bella, would you like to go to lunch with me?" I don't even know why he asked. He should have just pulled me by the arm, and I would have followed. I nodded my head yes and followed him out to the teacher parking lot. He walked to a shiny Volvo, which I assumed to be his car. He opened my door, being a gentleman, and waited until I got in. He went to the driver's side and entered the car, and pulled out of the lot. He drove in complete silence and turned on the CD player. I was surprised when Classical music escaped the speakers. We went to some Italian restaurant that I don't remember. I just know the food there was delicious. I guess after the car ride, he got more comfortable and started talking. He told me about his mother Esme, and how she's really caring, his father Carlisle, who's a doctor, and how he had always wanted a brother, but they never could have another child so Jasper Whitlock is the closest to his brother he can get. I told him about Charlie and Tanya, and about my abusive bitch of a mother, abandoning me on the streets when I was 10 years old, leaving me to fend for myself, and how I had to be in foster care, until Charlie was contacted, then I lived with my grandparents in Phoenix up till 4 weeks ago. Before we knew it, we had completely lost track of time and we had to rush back to the school.

Thank god we made it, just before the 4th period bell rung and students came filling in the classrooms. I thanked Cullen before I headed off to drama. I walked in the classroom and my mood completely changed. Tanya stood there, smiling in my face, and I just stared at her, not saying a thing, and took my seat.

"Today class, we will read over the play Hamlet by William Shakespeare." That whore said in her _sweet voice. _I'm even surprised that she knows who Shakespeare is. I decided to cooperate, not shoot her glares, just to follow along with the play. She decided she wanted to read everything aloud and for 90 minutes we were just listening to her annoying voice and it drove me fucking nuts. Just before I was ready to shoot Tanya in her fucking head, the bell rung, and I was ready to jump for fucking joy. I walked to the door, and started making my way down to his room. When I walked in, I was so fucking happy to see him.

He walked over to me, and pulled me in this embrace, causing me to feel slightly faint. I mean damn. He hasn't even kissed me yet, and I'm ready to pass out. His lips found their way to my neck, and he started planting soft gentle kisses on my skin. He kept saying my name in a low whisper, pushing me up against him, so close that there wasn't a space between us. His lips felt so soft against my skin. So gentle, so sexy. "Edward" I said in a low whisper. "Hmm" he answered back with his lips still kissing my neck. He moved down to my collarbone and placed soft kisses around it causing me to gasp for air. He stopped and just looked at me with those sex-green eyes. I stared deeply into them and I don't even think I blinked. "Bella, would you like to go out to dinner?" he said unexpectedly. "Yes?" I answered back, like he had just asked me to marry him. I wish. He leaned down and planted the most velvety kiss on my lips than he ever could have. "I'll pick you up at seven?" he added. "Sure." I replied still in a daze from the kiss. "Bella? It's time for you to go home now." Shit. How long were we standing there? Ever since three? I took my hands from around his neck and gave him a light little peck on the lips. "See you tonight." I said before walking out of the room.

I walked to my car and almost screamed when I got in. I drove home with the biggest smile on my face, until I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Nine times out of ten, Tanya's already here. I opened the front door and didn't hear anyone so I went upstairs to my room. 4:15. what to wear. I lay down on my bed and started grinning to myself. "I have a date with Cullen tonight."

APOV

What the hell? Bella wasn't anywhere to be found during lunch. Well, I can't say anything because I was in Mr. Whitlock's room for most of the time. And where was Mr. Cullen? Last time I saw them, they were walking out of the side doors and Th…oh, never mind.

EPOV

When she walked in here about an hour ago, I almost ran over to her and kissed her right there. But, I decided to take things a little slower. It's bad enough I'm in love with one of my students, but I can't help it. I pulled her into a warm embrace and was ready to finish what we started this morning, but decided against it. She sneaked her hands around my neck and I placed mine at her waist. I kept kissing up and down her neck and concentrated on my girl. I moved up to her jaw line and placed a mild kiss on her bone and she very slightly whispered my name. FUCK! I almost went mad when my name escaped her lips. "Hmm?" I said, looking up at her, while my lips were still in contact with her skin. She started to gasp for air and I adored every moment of this. I looked her in those beautiful soft kind eyes and almost lost my control. I asked her to dinner and she said yes. I leaned down and laid my lips against hers for the slightest moment, then pulled away. It was time for her to go and before she left, she kissed me with those pink lips. DAMN! I am in love with her.

BPOV

SO IT's SIX FUCKING THIRTY AND I CANT FIND SHIT TO WEAR!!!! UGH! HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE LOOKING LIKE THIS?! Calm down Bella. He doesn't care what you wear but I'm not gonna fucking leave this house in a towel. Even though he might like it, but still, damn. The doorbell rung and it couldn't be Charlie. Please don't let Cullen be early. I put on my robe and answered the door. I was surprised to find Alice standing there, with a dress in one hand, and shoes in the other.

"How di…." I started to say but she cut me off.

"You sent me a text saying you would send a pic of what you were wearing, but I never got one so I just came over here. No need to thank me. Just take the dress, and tell me about the date later." She said with a grin on her face.

"ALICE, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed with excitement causing the neighbors to stare.

"I know you do. Go get dressed Bella. Bye."

I rushed upstairs and almost choked when I saw what she brought me. As I unzipped the bag, I revealed a black empire dress, v-cut, but doesn't give the "I'm A WHORE" message. It had a silver buckle on it, and looked amazing. I opened the shoe box and saw these beautiful silver shoes, with adjustable rhinestones, and the heel wasn't too tall.

I curled my hair, so it was wavy and was flowing down my back and put the dress on. I put the shoes and was so thankful Alice got the right size. I know 7.5 is small for a shoe size but Alice is a 4. That's tiny. I applied my makeup being very careful not to fuck up and finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I retrieved a white sweater, and headed downstairs. I almost tripped, being the clumsy person I am, and managed to make it to the door without any head trauma. I opened the door and saw my green-eyed beauty standing there with roses in his left hand, and he looked so fucking sexy. He wore a simple white shirt with a striped blue tie, and regular dress pants. I'm happy I didn't wear something too delightful. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head, and handed me the flowers, and we just stared into eachother's eyes for a slight second. I put the roses in water and he escorted me to his car.(pictures on profile.)

He opened my door and I was surprised the same music from earlier was still playing. We sat there, in a comfortable silence, and I was surprised when we pulled up to Golden Gate Restaurant. I've always wanted to go here, but never really got the chance to. He had already made reservations and I was impressed. Not just because Edward brought me here, but because there are so many people that live in Forks and they don't dress formally. A waitress came by and almost fell on her fucking face because she was admiring Cullen. "Hi, my name is Brittany. Can I take your drinks?" she mainly said it towards him, but he kept his eyes locked on me. "Just red wine thank you." He said. She walked away looking a little bit disappointed. But I have to admit, out of all the girls I've seen in this town, she's pretty. Just not enough for Cullen.

"So, how was your day Bella?" he asked getting my attention.

"The same as everyday, but it got better this afternoon."

" How did your day improve?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know, just having my very attractive English teacher ask me on a date, just makes my day. Nothing special." I replied with a grin.

The waitress came back with the bottle of wine, slamming it down on the table and took our orders. She rolled her eyes at me, but instead of cussing her out like I normally would, I just let it go. She's not gonna ruin my night with Cullen. He poured our drinks, and I brought up a conversation.

"So Edward, the responsible adult gives a minor wine?"

"I'm sure I can trust you not to get drunk tonight." He said smirking.

"No lets get tipsy!" I said raising the glass up in the air.

"Don't get too drunk Bella. Things might happen." Smiling his biggest grin, he looked at me and wriggled his eyebrows.

"No, I think I can handle wine for a day." I took a sip, and it didn't even taste like it had alcohol in it. It just tasted like grape juice. We talked for what seemed like hours on end. At 9:00, he paid the bill, and I was just a little tipsy, but he would never know that. We walked to his car laughing about the guy who spilled ice cold water down his pants and shrieked like a girl. He walked over to my side of the car and he didn't open it like I had expected him to. Instead, he pushed me gently up against the side of the car, and cupped my cheeks in his hands, and stared deep into my eyes, looking for something he couldn't find. He must have found what he was looking for, because his lips were crashing down against mine, causing our hormones to rage. If you were kinda drunk, had a sexy English teacher in front of you, you would want to get in his car, go to his house, and have AWESOME HOT SEX! But we didn't. Instead, we did go to his house.

He lived in a luxurious one-bedroom apartment, and it smelled just like he did. He pushed me up against the door, and hiked my leg up against his. He took my bottom lip and sucked on it for what seemed like eternity. He picked me up and laid me against the couch, and grinded into he. My god. The only thing separating us is my panties and his pants. He was hard as a fucking rock and it felt so fucking amazing. He pushed my dress up and moved down to my thighs, kissing the insides, teasing my pussy. I raised my hips wanting him to do more, but he wouldn't. He pushed my dress above my head, revealing my black and red lace bra. "Edward." I moaned. "Yes Bella?" he answered back. My fucking god. I'm in his house, on his couch, about to have sex with him. Damn. Hurry up Cullen. Fuck me already.

**SORRY Vampire girl 1654. No sex yet, but its coming very soon. EDWARD CULLEN STALKER, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE IDEAS! I PROMISE I WILL USE SOME OF THEM IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!!!! Reviewers, DAMN GUYS! STOP TIRING EDWARD AND EMMET OUT SOO MUCH! THEY NEED A BREAK! HAHA! Review plz!**

**Lenora~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! im sooooo sorry i havent updated in a while. i just didnt have the time. Biology is harder than it sounds. Im comepletly booked this weekend so this is my oppurtunity to update so here it is!!!! I know. when will they have sex right? Even i dont know. Any suggestions??? *this chapter gets a little sexual, but not as crazy as you lemon lovers might want it to be!* =) Im sorry if the preview wasnt as long but if i send like 500 paragraphs, you already know whats gonna happen. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!!! if you reviewed and i didnt send a preview, im terribly sorry and just send me a message so i know who to send them to next time! Enough of my blabbin...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Stephenie pwease? **

**SM:.... leave me alone.....**

**Me: Evil meanie who wont let me borrow Edward Cullen.**

EPOV

I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I laid her on my king sized bed with satin silk sheets, and she started to unbutton my shirt. I helped her get it off, and leaned down on top of her, meeting those amazing lips once more. I lifted the bottom of her dress, to her waist, removing her panties. I pushed my pointing finger inside her sweet wet pussy and she moaned with delight. "Edward" she moaned. I continued to kiss her while I finger fucked her pussy. I ran my middle finger over her clit, causing her to grind on my hands, wanting for more. I now have two fingers inside of her. She started biting down on my lip as my fingers explored her pussy. I removed them, seeing they were covered in her juices, and placed each one in my mouth. She moved so she was on top of me and started to unbuckle my pants. My mind was telling me no, but my dick was saying yes. I was the idiot, and went with what my mind said.

"Bella, th...this is wrong." I said a little shaky. She continued to remove my pants. "B...bb, Bella, if we get caught…" I tried to say.

"We won't get caught Edward. We're in your house. What could possibly happen?" she said, about to remove my boxers.

"Bella, oh god." I said when she started planting soft kisses dangerously close to my dick. "Yes Edward?" she answered. "Bella. Bella. Oh, Bella…"

I thought of how fucking amazing it would feel to have her mouth surrounding my dick. I just couldn't let that happen. Not now. What if she gets pregnant? What in the hell will we do then? I can't afford to lose my job either. That wouldn't look good for me getting a new job. 'Previous_ English teacher, had sex with one of his students.'_ That can't happen.

I pulled away from her, and then she looked really confused. Appeared on her face. Why in the fuck is she smiling?

"I knew it." she said her cheeks turning red.

"You knew what?" I asked confused.

"You wouldn't let things go too far. You actually respect me and wouldn't pressure me into doing something I don't wanna do, and even though I wouldn't mind having sex with you, you're just looking out for me. But you don't want to have sex with me, and I understand."

Here I am, about to have sex with the girl, I pull away, and she says that. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?

I cupped her face in my hands, and looked her deep in those brown eyes.

"Bella, I want to. Trust me. But I would like to know you a little bit better, and maybe more than one or two dates. Alright?"

She shook her head yes, and I pulled her into a tight hug hoping I didn't fuck up my chances with her. She didn't look like she was about to cry, but you never know with girls. She had to get home soon, because she had a curfew (like she really cared) and I don't think she would want to stay here and actually feel comfortable. I asked her what was she doing tomorrow afternoon and she said she was going to be shopping with Alice, so I can't take her out to lunch. Hopefully tomorrow night she's free.

We rode in the car in a comfortable silence. Just the sounds of our breathing, and the light rain starting to fall. I pulled into the driveway of her house and she caught me off guard by leaning over and kissing me. "Walk me to the door?" she asked in this cute little innocent voice.

We got out the car and I walked her to her porch. She slid her arms up around my neck as mine found her waist.

"Thanks for a wonderful time tonight." She said leaning in for a kiss.

I let her go and said the softest "goodnight" just before she closed the door. "I love you Bella." I said, wishing I had said that earlier.

**BPOV**

WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? You were just over his house Bella! Get a fucking grip! He says he wants to. DOES HE NOTICE WHATS IN FRONT OF HIM? I'm FUCKING SEXY AND HE WONT FUCK ME! GOD CULLEN! DO I NEED TO WRITE THE WORDS 'FUCK ME' ON MY FOREHEAD?!

Maybe I should just calm down a little bit. I mean, it's not that bad. JUST CONSIDERING I ALMOST FUCKED HIM THIS MORNING! Okay. Just had to get that out. I could have sworn I heard I love you when I closed the door. I mean, can I get any fucking stupider?

I took a hot shower, thinking of Cullen's hands caressing my body. While I was washing my hair, my phone started to ring. It's Cullen.

"Hello?" I said, not moving from the shower.

"Hey. Why does it sound like water's running in the background?" he asked.

"Cause I'm taking a shower."

"Can I join you?" he added with a low chuckle, as a huge grin appeared on my face.

"Hell yea. Get over here then." So he'll fuck me in the shower, but not at his house? Does that really make any sense?

"Okay." Then the phone went silent. I thought he was just kidding around so I stayed in the shower, letting the heat soothe my skin. 20 minutes later, I heard my doorbell ring. You've got to be kidding me. I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked downstairs, cautious making sure I don't fall. I opened the door and he just stared at my body for a second. I wouldn't blame him. If you were a guy and some chick answers the door dripping wet and in a towel, you would stare too.

"Are you gonna say anything, or are we just going to stand here while you're eye fucking my body?" I asked with a grin on my face.

Before I knew it, he was in the living room, with me lying under him, with his lips crashing down on mine. Oh my goodness. His hands started to roam my body, first rubbing up and down my sides, then to my stomach, and they rested on my breasts. He moved the towel so he revealed my erect nipples. He caressed them with his thumb and forefinger making the urge to fuck him stronger. "Lets go upstairs Edward." I moaned. He stopped kissing me, and picked me up, without saying a word, and started to walk towards the staircase, kissing me once again. Halfway up the steps, the phone started ringing. I groaned and motioned for him to let me down. I walked over to the phone still wrapped in a towel and looked at the caller ID. Why in the fuck is Charlie calling?

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, can you do me a favor and leave the house tonight? Tanya and I plan on getting to know each other and I don't think you want to be there to hear…" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Okay god Charlie. I'll leave the house!" I said then hung up the phone. "Asshole" I said aloud.

"Me?" Edward said looking at me confused. "What did I do?"

"No. Not you, my stupid bitchy father. He's bringing his new girlfriend home tonight so they can fuck and wants me to leave the house." Damn I need to call Alice.

I started up the stairs again, with Edward following after, and led him to my room. I looked in my purse and got my cell out. I started to call Alice when he interrupted me.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning on the wall.

"Calling Alice to see if I can stay at her place tonight." Obviously I can't stay here.

"Or, you could stay with me." He said walking over to me grinning. He took my phone and closed it, tossing it gently on the bed. "Now are we going to pack your clothes now, or later?" he asked.

Seriously? Are you fucking with me? Cullen wants me to stay at his house. The house I just came from less than an hour ago? Wow, men are confusing.

I went back in the bathroom and dried my hair, and put on pajamas.

It took me less than 10 minutes to pack my clothes. I know. I'm just staying overnight but you never know what you'll need.

"Damn Bella, do you plan on staying at my house forever?" he asked looking at my suitcase and duffel bag.

"I'll stay if you want." I said winking.

**About 20 minutes later.**

I walked up the familiar steps of his apartment building and stopped at his door, waiting for him to hurry up. He finally got up the stairs and unlocked the door, holding it open, gesturing for me to walk in. he closed the door with his foot and put my stuff on the couch. I was about to send Alice a text, but Cullen's lips greeted mine for the millionth time tonight. I put my phone down and slid my arms around his neck. He picked me up bridal style and walked us into his room once again without breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the bed, and I guess there was a new rule called "_no sex allowed"_ because all we did was lay on his bed, and fought the urge to fuck. We explored each others mouths with our tongues. I don't know why considering just yesterday I almost fucked him in his classroom, but this is better than hearing Charlie fuck his slutty girlfriend. Anything's better than that.

**Vampiregirl1654, im soooo sorry i didnt use your whole idea!! and im sorry they didnt have sex yet too, but thats to all of u guys! Reviewers get previews! And they get to stay at Edwards house for the night. or maybe forever... You guys would love that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ugh its been wayyy toooo long since i updated but just to let you guys know, we have one more game this week on wed. and thats it! i can finally update more often. Birthday's also in 18 days so i hope im getting a new laptop! **

**disclaimer: (sigh) i give up... they're her characters. not mine. genius!**

BPOV

"_Harder Edward." I moaned. It was finally happening. I was on his bed, lying under him, and how he did it…was fucking amazing. _

"_Bella, what's my name?" he asked. God what in the hell is his name?_

"_Edwa….." I started to say but he thrusted into me again causing me to lose my breath._

"_Say it louder Bella." He whispered in my ear. Before gently nibbling on my neck._

"_Edward." _

"_Louder"_

"_Edward!" I moaned just before I was about to..."EDWARD!" I screamed digging my nails into his back._

"BELLA, BELLA, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I heard Edward yell. I opened my eyes and saw his staring directly into mine."Bella, are you okay?" I noticed his hands were around my waist, and my legs were tangled with his, the same way we had fell asleep. Oh. It was a dream. Just a fucking dream that had too end.

"Yea I'm fine, why did you wake me?" I asked confused

"Bella, you were moaning in your sleep." He smirked at me and raised one eyebrow. Moaning? In my sleep? What the hell. I can't moan in my sleep. That doesn't make any sense. Well… I was dreaming of fucking Cullen and he was telling me to say his name and OH MY GOD.

"Um…What exactly did you hear me say?" I asked scared of what the answer would be. He moved so he was leaning on his elbow and started grinning.

"I heard the words 'Harder Edward' and you kept saying my name repeatedly. Bella, what were you dreaming?" he asked. What the fuck. He already knew the answer so why in the hell would you ask that question?

"Um, I think you already know." I added

"Well do you want to talk about it? I mean we can if you want to?"

"We can fu..." I tried saying before I was quickly cut off.

"No, not just yet." He said.

"Why not? I mean it's not like we're gonna lose anything." What the hell Bella? Why would I say that?

"Love, not right now. We will though. Soon. I promise." Ugh. He's so fucking evil teasing me like that. First he leads me on when were in the classroom, where we risk getting caught, but were in his bedroom and he refuses? Instead of saying anything else, I moved closer to him and gently placed my lips against his."Bella, love, not now alright." he said. I paid no mind to it. I moved my lips in harmony with his. He hesitantly sneaked his hands around my waist grinding me into his dick. He let out a groan in defeat. He slowly lifted the t-shirt I was wearing over my head and eyed my succulent breast. I leaned down to kiss him but he wanted to be on top so he turn over pressing his body against mine. He was nibbling on my neck working to get my bra off and he was driving me crazy.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP BEEP…" Oh that's just fucking fantastic. The fucking alarm clock decides to go off now. Are you fucking kidding me? The moment we are about to…. never fucking mind. I rolled off Edwards's chest and onto the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a grip on my waist.

"I have to go get ready. I'm spending the day with Alice remember?"

"You have 3 hours. How long does it take you to get ready?" he said looking puzzled

"You obviously don't know Alice. She'll make you look like you're dressed for your wedding day over something simple like this."

"Alright love." He stared me deep in my eyes and he looked so fucking irresistible. He licked his lips and I crashed mine down on his. I felt him smile against my lips and I couldn't help but smile too. He placed his hands around my waist and grinded me onto his dick.

"Feel that?" he asked. I just shook my head

"That's what you do to me. I want to really bad, ok?" speechless, I just shook my head up and down again, causing him to chuckle.

"Bella say something." What the hell can I say? He just grinded me on his dick and I mean if Edward Cullen was grinding you on his dick telling how you make him hard, you would be speechless, wouldn't you? We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment then my phone vibrated on the dresser then started ringing. My favorite song came on 'Never Think by Robert Pattinson so I already knew it was Alice.

_Once I put my coat on  
I coming out of this all wrong  
She standing outside, holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love_

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on

"Hello?"

"BELLA, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? I tried calling the house phone but nobody answered."

"Alice calm down" there was no use in saying that. She's never calm. "I just didn't hear the phone. Where are you, I'll go get dressed."

"Just know I'm on my way and you're not leaving the house till you look fuckable." She said before hanging up. Seriously I need to look fuckable to leave the house?

"What was that about?" Edward asked me. I realized I was sitting on his lap now instead of lying on top of him.

"She's on her way so we might want to get back to the house now."

"Alright love. Are you going to shower?" he asked

"No. I'm just gonna walk out the house without washing." I said causing a grin to appear on his face.

"Why Bella, I didn't know you were a dirty girl." He said. Seriously Edward?

"Go shower. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Yea cause somebody talks about me being dirty?"

"I have two bathrooms remember Bella?"

"Can I borrow a pair of your pajamas?" I asked

"Random much?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Alice is gonna dress me, so I'll might as well wear something comfortable while she's doing my hair." I answered.

"Alright love, here." He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black and gray pj pants that smelled just like him.

"They might be a little big." He said before I disappeared into the bathroom. I took a shower using his body wash and it smelt absolutely wonderful. Whatever this stuff is, I hope he keeps using it.

I tried on the pants he gave me and they could hardly fit. I had to roll up the sides about 500 times so I could see my feet. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Edward standing near his closet, in a towel looking out his window. Holy shit. I thought I saw sex on legs with him having clothes on. I stared at him like he was the pantie soaker, fuck me hard and don't stop man he is. I didn't notice he was looking in my direction until he cleared his throat. I looked up and found him smiling and being the dumbass I am, I slipped back into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle when I did that.

APOV

When I woke up this morning, I was so fucking sore. Jasper's dick is…bigger than I ever expected. I don't even remember what time I fell asleep. His arms were around my waist holding me close to him and I felt so secure. I soon realized that I was supposed to go shopping with Bella today and I needed to get up now if I wanted to stay on schedule.

"Honey, leaving so soon?" I heard Jasper say after I had got out of the shower.

"I'll see you tonight. Girl's day out. Bella and I are going shopping." I answered

"Alright. But you're not leaving this house without giving me a kiss." he said holding his arms out at me.

His arms sneaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him causing our hormones to rage again. He started to lift my shirt up, and as much as I wanted him to, I had to stop him.

"Jasper, I'll see you tonight okay?" I said while he kissed my neck. He pulled me into this deep passionate kiss then finally let me go. "See you later." I said before closing the door. I started walking down the hallway and heard a very familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Mr. Cullen kissing some chick with brown hair. I kept walking and my cell started ringing.

"Alice?" the girl behind me said. Wait, I know that voice all too well.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around

"I could say the same thing."


End file.
